


Somber Nights

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, Bonding, Crack, Gen, Humor, ME? Self projecting? More likely then you think!, Short, This is so dumb jsjajw, also green arrow stans dont come for me this my first time ever writing ollie, just a grandpa and a goth teen hanging out. banting with each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: Green Arrow and Anarky are on the road together. In that time, they have a short conversation about chilli.





	Somber Nights

**Author's Note:**

> No one: 
> 
> Absolutely fucking no one: 
> 
> Me: im going to write a Green Arrow and Lonnie bonding fic Drabble brb

The van shook and rocked as it drove across a bumpy, undisclosed road, tin cans shaking all over the place from the movement.

One rolled down and gently hit Lonnie's foot, who silently gazed down towards it, before picking it up to inspect the scratched writing.

“Didn’t the FDA ban the production of your chilli?” They suddenly asked, causing Oliver to “Hm?” Softly in return.

“I heard it got placed under quarantine because the overbearing toxic effects of it caused severe burns, lacerations and nausea in those who consumed it.” Their tone was playful, as they gave him a wry smile.

Oliver harrumphed in his throat, trying to put on his most offended expression. “This is slander against my perfectly good name, and I shall absolutely not tolerate it.”

“What good name? Doesn’t everyone know you’re a fraud?”

“Hm! Pure Propaganda. The state's been trying to tarnish my reputation for years, and I’m disappointed they’ve managed to snare you in on their lies.”

“Oh, _sure._” Lonnie drawled as sarcastically as possible. “Next you'll be telling me that Area 51 actually has alien spacecrafts in it. 

A pause soon followed, before Lonnie burst laughing, high pitched and cackling, and Ollie himself couldn’t help but chuckle heartily himself at the stupidity of it all.


End file.
